My Love, My Wife
by Iku Yashitori
Summary: A love/tragedy story between the lovers Bella and Edward.
1. Mystery Savior

**My Love, My Wife**

Intro:

It's like everything started to happen all at once. Like a waterfall frozen in ice and then it suddenly releases its wrath in angry torrents of water. Pushing aside every living creature and destroying everything in its path. It takes no notice of anything it runs over. Bubbling, rushing, and taking life. The torrents of water wanted everything and , angry, and filled with deep destruction. No one could have seen it coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella, Bella! Wake up...wake up..."

What happened? One minute I was at a party drinking a little... then everything went dark even though the sun was blistering hot that day.

I remember everyone went inside...

"Oooohhhh!!!"

"She's coming around everyone!"

My eyes started to flutter open, adjusting from the blurriness. I could feel the tube in my nose and could hear the beep that made my heart skip a couple of beats.

"Bella, are you feeling ok?"

"Huh? What? Where am I mom?"

"You're at the hospital sweetheart. You had a heat sroke and fainted, falling into the pool. This young man right here jumped in and saved you from drowning."

I looked at the young man, now noticing that he was standing at the side of my the bed. He looked at me for the longest time, our eyes locked together. Neither of us pulled away, his eyes were like a pool of liquid gold, that you could just almost imagine diving into.

"Heat stroke? I was just fine then everything faded into dark."

I tried sitting up too fast and became very light headed. Everyone jumped up and rushed to me when I grabbed my head.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got a little light headed trying to sit up straight. That's all."

"You'd better lay back down and get some rest. We'll just go now."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks mom."

Who is he? The one that saved my life? I remember a little bit more of that day. He felt cold, ice cold...

A couple days later I got let out of the hospital. Everybody tried to help me, making me feel like a little kid again. It was nice, but the only thing, no the only one who I never saw after I woke up was my hero, my savior of my life. I owed him my life.


	2. Confusion Cleared

"Now class take your seats please. We have a knew student here today. Come on in Edward."

"Thank you sir. Hello everyone, my name is Edward Cullen. I just moved here last week from Alaska."

"Now class be nice and help him out. Bella."

"Yes Mr. Hurts?"

"I'd like you to show Mr. Cullen around the school today."

"Of course Mr. Hurts."

"Now Edward there is an empty seat next to Bella. So please take a seat, here are your books and let's get moving on to todays lesson of graphing systems of lenear equations."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you to."

"So Alaska, hmm?"

"Yeah, it's dark for months at a time."

"Cool, so what made you decide to come to Forks?"

"Um, well..."

"OMG Bella, guess what I just heard."

"What did you hear Jessica?"

"I heard that Edward is the one who saved your life."

Now I remember, I remember feeling light headed, the colors all began to blurr. My vision began to wax and fade, the light turned a darkened shade. I began to fall and came he, knowing he's got no time to me.

My body hit the still water with a splash, only he came to the edge in a dash. He took my motionless body in his grasp, he swam to the surface, quick and fast.

I looked at Edward while my eyes began to leak, I put my hand on his cold cheek. Hearing the sirens not too far away, I told him all I had to say.

"I'll never forget, I owe you my life. In return, I'll become your wife."


	3. Mi Amor

"Bella are you okay?"

"I can't, I can't believe it was you who saved me."

"Bella we need to talk...in private."

"Oh, sorry. Bella call me later. Bye!"

"But Jessica....ok bye."

Jessica turned around and waved at me before turning around the corner.

"Sit down Bella. I told you before that I came here looking for someone. That someone is you. It's you Bella."

"Wait, what? I don't understand."

"It all started when we were both at a very young age. I came down here with my parents to visit some family and a terrible hurricane hit. We got separated from our parents and wound up together. The waters hit hard, dragging us deep into the dark churning waters. You fell unconcious. I kicked as hard as I could, my feet felt like lead, but I knew I had to save you. Not too long later a resque boat came and saved us. You then woke up and made me swear to that little girl that I would come back and make you my wife in return for saving your life. So that's why I'm here, to fulfill that promise to you."

"I...I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll be mine forever."

Edward then gets down on his knee's.

"Bella will you be my wife?"


	4. The Final Answer

"Edward, we just met and I'm...your not even out of school yet..."

"Bellla, Bella calm down. We graduate in a couple months and we've always know each other even if we weren't together."

"What will my mother say? What will Charlie think?"

"I've talked with Charlie already Bella. He is grateful and encouraging of this relationship. You know he only wants the best for you and your well being."

"I...I...yes."

"Yes?"

"YES!!! I will marry you."

I've never been so happy in my life before. Now I've got Edward Cullen, forever and always.


	5. The End

"We did it. Yeah!"

"Woah!!!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

Graduation time. People say goodbye to their friends as they leave to start a new life on their own. But for me I'll never be alone, I have my soon to be husband in 2 weeks. Edward Cullen. And as Eric pointed out in his speach,

'We are all friends here, not just classmates. We remember those people lost in our years of growing up together and learning that life is precious. Live, love, pull ahead. We are the class of '09. We are family.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been ready for this for weeks Edward."

"I love you Bella Swan and can't wait to marry you."

"I love you to."

RING!!

"Hang on Edward, just for a minute."

"Of course my princess. You wish and you shall receive."

Laughing that velvet laugh as he leaves I answer my phone.

"Bella!"

"Hi mom. What's wrong?"

"It's your father, he's in the hospital. I don't know what happened but I'm on my way up there. Can you meet me there?"

"Of course mom, always. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"See you soon."

"Edward?! I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Who was that on the phone? What happened?"

"It was Renee. She says that Charlie is in the hospital. I've got to go see him."

"I'll go with you then love."

"No, it's ok, it'll be only a short while. I promise. I love you."

"I love you to. Come back safe now."

"Bye."

Edward POV

That was the last time I was able to hold Bella Swan ever again. To tell here that I love her and kiss those plump pink lips.

RING!!

"Hello, this is Edward speaking.

Oh, hey Carlisle.

Are you sure?!?!?!

I'm coming now. Dear God I pray that she's ok."

Never able to completely make her my wife. She died in a head-on-head car crash with a drunk driver while driving up to see her dad in the hospital.

The funeral was emotionally exhausting for everyone. she looked so peacefull lying in her casket, wearing a soft colored pink dress surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Still wearing the engagement ring I gave her.

Standing alone on this hill as my one true love, buried under six feet of freshly moved soil. I read her tombstone one last time.

'Here lies Isabella Swan. Beloved daughter and wife. Loved by all, forever shall you rest in peace.'

"Oh, Bella, my love, planned to be wed as my wife, you died too young. So as a promise to a little girl I keep. Be my wife with God as our witness, our love he may have to keep and hold forever, just like you. I love you forever, my love my wife."

As I kneeled to the ground weeping, I lay her wedding band down upon the bottom of the tomb stone.

"Goodbye my love, my wife."


End file.
